


Lots of Booze

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Prompt by @clyde-prompts and given by @oh-adam: “Reader and Clyde have been dating for months, maybe a year, when the reader’s bff (from her hometown) comes to visit, keeping her updated about the juicy gossip back home, mentioning reader’s ex body transformation. Maybe the reader lets slip a comment about it, and Clyde overhears it, making him self-conscious. Reader notices it and apologizes/ reassure him a special way afterwards, praising him telling him about strong, handsome and perfect he is in her eyes.”





	Lots of Booze

Clyde puts the last glass under the counter carefully, making sure it’s aligned with the others. Then, he takes a look at the bottles and he’s satisfied that they’re organized and almost full.

He’s about to clean the counter with a wet cloth but a little familiar hand lands on top of his and stops of him.

“Sweetheart,” he chuckles and turns around. Tonight you put on a cute short dress and did your hair and makeup. “Wow, ya’ never stop to amaze me. Beautiful”.

“Thank you,” you say with a big grin. You could wear a sack of potatoes as a dress and Clyde will still say you look beautiful.

“Are ya’ ready for tonight?”

“Oh my God, yes,” you say in a cheerful voice. “I’m so excited, I haven’t seen Leah in ages”.

“I’m glad she’s comin’ to visit ya’. I’m worried you’ll get bored spending all your time with me,” Clyde says and turns back to clean the counter.

“What are you talking about, Logan? You’re delusional.” You dismiss his previous comment and hug him from behind.

Clyde can’t help but smile at your fierce loyalty. And it’s not that he doesn’t feel the same way, but sometimes he really worries you’ll get tired to spend your life here, in a little town, cleaning tables and serving clients. All for helping him.

“Well, I’ll be around if ya’ need anythin’.” He leaves the cloth under the counter and kisses your forehead.

“Lots of booze, lots of booze!” you tell him with a smirk as he walks to the kitchen. Clyde only shakes in laughter.

* * *

“I’m so happy I’m here,” Leah grabs your hand and kiss it. “I swear, (Y/N), I miss you so much every day!”

“Yeah, me too, I love you,” you say. Thanks to the booze, both of you are emotional and you’ve been spending the last two hours between gossip and telling each other how much you love you.

“Have you heard anything about Caleb?”

“Uh? No, why?” The last thing you were expecting is that Leah would bring up that topic. She knows how hurt you ended up after you broke up with him. And not because you loved him. It was he left you empty and gave nothing in return.

“You’re seriously haven’t checked his Instagram?”

“No, I mean, for what?” It’s the truth, between mornings spent with Clyde on bed and helping him at nights with the bar, your head has no place for stalking.

“You left town because of him,” Leah gives you a sympathy smile but you’re not taking it.

“It was more of a combination of everything. I just needed to get out from there, it was toxic,” you defend yourself. Caleb was only the detonating you needed to make the decision.

“Well, if you want to know, the man is jacked as fuck”

“Get out of here! You’re joking, right?” You remember how your ex preferred to go party and get drunk with his friends than spending time with you.

“No, no, I swear it!” Leah exclaims and scrolls down her phone to show you. “He has a six-pack and everything”.

You observe the picture of Caleb and Leah is right, he’s in better shape than before. Although you don’t understand why he takes semi-naked selfies with the caption “no pain, no gainz”.

You look inside of you for a trace of jealousy or maybe even love for him. But then you take a quick glance at Clyde at the bar and you only find the immense love you feel for him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Leah wonders.

“His body is the only thing that’s useful.” You shrug and take a sip of your margarita.

“Oh my God, (Y/N),” Leah giggles. “You’re the worst”.

“Everythin’ alright?” Clyde interrupts your conversation.

“I’m a little dry, baby.” You give him your empty glass so he can refill it.

“Got ya’” He takes the glass and walks away.

You find it weird that he didn’t add “sweetheart” or “darling”, after all, he always uses those pet names no matter where or when. You shake your head and feel dizzy because of the alcohol. Probably it’s nothing.

“Do you think he heard us?” Leah asks you.

“No, I don’t think so. Besides, I didn’t say anything wrong,” you say. Leah laughs and with that, you change the topic of your gossip.

* * *

“(Y/N), we’re here,” Clyde shakes you by the shoulder after parking outside the trailer house.

“Uh?” You open your eyes and see you’re home. You and Leah took too many margaritas and Clyde basically had to carry you and put you inside the car.

“Can you carry me to the bed? I’m so sleepy,” you pout, sure that Clyde won’t say no.

“No, you’re drunk but ya’ can walk. C’me on.” He gets out of the car and opens the door at your side.

“Are you mad or something?” Yes, you’re drunk but you can distinguish when your boyfriend is acting differently.

“Why would I be? Now, come on, get out of the car.” Clyde grabs your right arm and helps you.

“You do sound mad,” you stumble in your words and steps.

“Just go to bed, alright?” He sighs and walks behind you, watching you don’t fall down.

* * *

“Clyde, I know you’re mad,” you slur and sit on the bed. Your boyfriend is already under the blankets, staring at the roof.

“Nope.” He grips his lips and turns around to lay on his side.

“Did I something wrong? Tell me, baby.” You climb in bed and shake his shoulders.

“Just go to sleep, (Y/N). It’s very late”

“Fuck you, then. Be an asshole and don’t tell me why you’re fucking mad,” you spit out. The alcohol in your system makes you more aggressive.

But Clyde won’t play your game. He deeply sighs and closes his eyes, perhaps he’ll talk to you tomorrow when you’re already sober.

“I don’t know why I even bother,” you mutter under your breath and lay as far as you can from him. But the tears betray you and you feel like shit. Clyde always hugs you when you fall asleep and now he’s giving you his back and nothing more.

* * *

“Ah!” you wake up and sit on the bed. You were half-asleep thinking about your time with Leah when the answer suddenly arrived.

You cringe at how stupid you were. You can’t believe you talked out loud about your ex in front of Clyde. Now that you’re sober you know how bad it was.

“Stupid alcohol,” you mumble. It happens from time to time, you gather with your best friend and after a couple of drinks you spill out what’s on your mind with no filter.

So when you said that Caleb was only good for his body you meant that he’s useless and you don’t want anything with him. But no wonder why Clyde is mad, if he had done that to you, you’d feel terrible.

“Clyde, baby…” you whisper in the dark and look for his body.

“Mmm?” he grunts.

“Wake up, I need to tell you something.” You make him lay on his back and you can barely distinguish his sleepy face and swollen eyes.

“You’re drunk, tell me tomorrow”

“I’m not drunk anymore and this is very important”

“Okay,” he sighs. “Tell me.” He wishes you could at least let him sleep in peace. After how you made him feel and you didn’t even notice, he wants to rest and sleep to not feel.

You climb on his lap and bend down to the front. With your lips near his ear you murmur:

“I love you, baby”.

“What?” He thought you’d insult him again.

“I love you,” you pepper kisses on all his face. “You’re so handsome”. Then, like a kitten, you nuzzle on his facial hair.

“What are ya’ talkin’ about?” He’s more than shocked that now you’re acting this sweet when minutes before you called him an asshole.

“I’m talking that I have the most handsome boyfriend in all West Virginia,” you go down and kiss his naked chest. “And the strongest too”.

“W-what?” Your mouth tickles him and he giggles.

“You wanna know something, Clyde Logan?” You run your hands on his chest and he shudders at your touch.

“What, sweetheart?”

You bite your lip to hide your naughty smile. He called you “sweetheart,” that means you’re already winning his forgiveness. You twist your body to your side and pull down his boxers.

“There’s something you have that none of my exes had.” You grab his cock and begin to pump.

“And what is that?” He’s a little scared you’ll say something hurtful but he can’t help to buck his hips into your fist.

You bend down again at your front and whisper:

“A big fat cock”.

Clyde bites back a moan at your dirty words and a drop of precum stain your hand.

“Mmmm, yes, baby,” you lick his earlobe. “You’re so strong and perfect for me, fuck, I love you so much”.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” His right-hand travels to your ass and you’re thankful you sleep only in your panties and one of his shirts.

“I swear, baby,” you lick the cum in your hand. “You’re so good to me, I can’t even find the right words to tell you”.

“But ya’ can show me.” Clyde looks at you with feral dark eyes.

“Mmm, that’s what I intend to.” You move your panties aside and with the other hand hold his cock. You sink down on him and he holds your hip.

“Fuck,” he hisses at the sudden tightens around his dick.

“Clyde, you’re so big!” you pant and sit down completely on him.

“Bounce on my cock, darling. Fuck, do your work” he encourages you and you comply him.

“You’re perfect and I love you and fuck, I love your cock,” you babble as your mind try not to get lost in pleasure.

You put one both hands on his chest and move your hips up and down, setting a fast rhythm. You just need to rub yourself against his pubic bone a few more times and you’ll be spamming around him.

Clyde loses control and sits down on the bed, with his right arm resting on the mattress and his other one grabbing you, he pushes down more on his cock.

“You make me so hard,” he bites one of your clothed nipples. “It’s not fair how fast you make me come”.

“I know, baby,” you moan and you dissolve into pleasure. You huff as your pussy throbs over and over around Clyde’s cock.

Soon he comes inside you fast and hard and it takes him a moment to let you go.

“I love you so much.” He kisses your cheek and his arms free you.

“I’m sorry, about earlier,” you fall back on the mattress and this time Clyde cuddles you. “I’m so stupid when I’m drunk”.

“You noticed it,” he says and smiles.

“I know you too well to know when you’re mad, Logan,” you give his nose a quick peck. “And I want you to know you’re the only man for me. I meant all those things I said”.

“Are ya’ sure it wasn’t the booze talkin’?” He messes around with you and you lightly slap him on the chest. Your previous almost fight is already forgotten, there’s no place for anything else in this bed than love and kisses.

“I love you, my handsome strong man”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
